


Gierki (Plaisanterie)

by Malutka_Sowa



Series: Drabble - Mormor (tłumaczenie) [20]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Dammit Jim, Drabble, Drabble Collection, Fuck Or Die, Jokes, Laughter, M/M, Silence, Sniper Jim, Snipers, Translation
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-24
Updated: 2017-02-24
Packaged: 2018-09-26 07:46:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 99
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9874172
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Malutka_Sowa/pseuds/Malutka_Sowa
Summary: Moriarty ma postrzelone pomysły, kiedy się nudzi.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Plaisanterie](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5771830) by [Sherly_Marshal](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sherly_Marshal/pseuds/Sherly_Marshal). 



Jim bawił się bronią snajperską Morana. Sebastian bezustannie go upominał, ale nigdy nie mógł się ukryć przed czerwonym punktem, który nagle się na nim pojawiał… Sebastian zmieniał się w paranoika, a Jim przesuwał świetlisty punkcik byle gdzie i więcej się do niego nie odzywał! W końcu, Moran go zawołał.

\- Jim.                         

\- …

\- Chcesz mnie zabić?

\- …

Cisza…

Świetlisty punkt przesunął się po ścianie. „ _Nie_ ”… Nie? Och… Moriarty miał zamiar komunikować się za pomocą tego?!

\- … Poważnie?

Pojawiło się „ _Tak_ ” i Sebastian się uśmiechnął. To było idiotyczne! Śmiał się z ostatniego zdania, kiedy odwrócił się i zobaczył, gdzie mierzył Jim.

\- Oczywiście.

„ _Nuda. Pieprzymy się?_ ”


End file.
